


Небо выглядит хмурым

by arisu_aiko



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джеймс Бонд умирает, квартермастер не плачет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небо выглядит хмурым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sky looks pissed (the wind talks back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555686) by [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble). 



> Название взято из песни группы «The Chain» – Ingrid Michaelson.
> 
> Баннер by чОрный кОнус

Когда Джеймс Бонд умирает, квартермейстер не плачет.   
Он слушает, как голос в динамике теряется в помехах и пропадает. На экране монитора видно, что здание объято огнем вместе с агентом 007 на тридцать четвертом этаже. Логика подсказывает, что Бонд не успел спастись до того, как бомба уничтожила весь дом.   
Все в отделе неверяще смотрят на экраны мониторов. Он поворачивается к ним лицом и пристально глядит на них нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Пошлите на разведку людей, чтобы найти останки. — Он снова отворачивается, продолжая печатать, как будто ничего не произошло. — Быстро! Мы должны найти его прежде, чем это успеет сделать местная служба безопасности.  
Они выполняют все его приказы и стараются подражать манере поведения. Мужчины вдвое старше него борются за право угодить ему, но Кью не придает этому большого значения.   
Две недели спустя, после неустанного осмотра развалин, они находят полностью обгоревшее тело, подходящее по росту и комплекции агенту 007, но все зубы разбиты, а ДНК уничтожена. Этого достаточно, чтобы считать Бонда мертвым, но Кью просит всех подождать.  
Они ждут. Тем временем кто-то крадет труп, и даже Кью не может найти вора. Ходит слух, что это сделали враги Джеймса Бонда, чтобы затеять очередную игру.   
Кью не чувствует себя виноватым.   
Проходит месяц; агент 007 не возвращается. Сейчас в его деле стоит жирно выделенное красным цветом слово «мертв».  
Кью идет на похороны. День выдается удивительно солнечным, и Кью потеет в костюме. Костюм черный, скромный и несколько свободней, чем полагается. Не тот, что мог бы надеть Джеймс. Кью предоставляет хвалебные речи людям, которые знали Бонда меньше, чем он.  
Пустой гроб опускают в землю, на место, которое зарезервировали специально для агента 007. Кью рассматривает пятно грязи на своем ботинке.   
Когда все расходятся, он становится прямо на могилу перед памятником. Надгробие очень простое и не говорит ничего примечательного о человеке, покоящимся под ним.  
Он уходит домой спустя полчаса, перекинув пиджак через руку; его рубашка стала почти прозрачной от влаги. Он заходит в мини-маркет, чтобы купить холодную пепси.  
Жизнь продолжается. Он поручил другим агентам следить за происходящим и теперь слышит отрывистые приказы в динамиках. Кью спасает Королеву много раз, хотя никогда не писал об этом статьи в газеты, не давал интервью на ток-шоу.  
Теперь кто-то другой пьет из кружки Бонда. Кружки, которая никогда не была чистой, а напиток в ней — теплым.  
Проходит одиннадцать месяцев. Он получает кардиганы на свой день рождения, как будто это — единственное, что кто-то смог придумать подарить ему в подарок. Также он получает несколько кружек, и теперь они стоят в его шкафу, собирая пыль. Иногда он засовывает их в посудомоечную машину, чувствуя, что он как будто должен людям, которые покупали их. Он роняет свои очки, и его коллега случайно наступает на них. Он покупает новую пару и пытается к ней привыкнуть.  
Он думает о том, чтобы завести кошку, но решает пощадить бедное существо: он проводит больше времени в штабе, чем дома. Кошки — самодостаточные животные, но это не значит, что им не бывает одиноко.  
Он служит своей стране. Кью следит за тем, чтобы каждый агент во время его дежурства возвращался живым. Они никогда не благодарят его, но он не нуждается в этом.  
Каждые две недели он идет туда, где в землю зарыт пустой гроб, и стоит на могиле. Теперь на ней растет трава, и никто никогда не оставляет цветов. Он подолгу (возможно, по несколько часов) смотрит на выгравированное имя, как будто ожидая, что с ним заговорят. Он устал всегда начинать разговор первым.   
Он не знает, почему продолжает возвращаться. Ведь нет ни тела, ни костей, гниющих под его ногами. Это не останавливает его.  
Он снова спасает Королеву.  
В одну из ночей он позволяет мужчине втрахать его в матрац , но просыпается на измятых простынях он один. Ему немного больно, но он знает, что удовлетворения хватит, по крайней мере, на несколько месяцев. Он надевает халат и босиком идет на кухню.  
Агент 007 сидит за столом, и выглядит так же, как в последний раз, когда Кью видел его. Разве что теперь он загорел. Кью это кажется нелепым: загар слишком сильно контрастирует с глазами Бонда.  
Кью холодно разглядывает его несколько секунд и подходит к чайнику. Только налив себе чашку чая и сев, он снова смотрит на Джеймса. У Бонда еще осталась совесть для того, чтобы хотя бы притвориться, что ему стыдно.  
— Кью, — произносит он и замолкает. Они смотрят друг на друга; Кью забывает свои манеры и не предлагает Бонду чашку чая. Джеймс откашливается.   
— Ты без пижамы.   
— Я знаю.  
Кью молчит еще немного — спешить ему некуда. Он дует на чай, пытаясь охладить его, чтобы не обжечься. Бонд сидит не шевелясь. Кью хочет то ли ударить его, то ли поцеловать. Последнее становится неожиданностью даже для самого Кью.  
«Что тебя так задержало? — мог бы спросить он, хотя что-то подсказывает ему, что это не то, чем надо интересоваться в первую очередь. — Я думаю, что скучал по тебе.»  
Наконец Кью решает сказать то, в чем уверен, то, что даже после многих проверок сойдет за правду.  
— Я сказал им не продавать твою квартиру на сей раз. 


End file.
